


Heavenly

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Series: if you're my fix, does that mean you'll fix me? [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bruises, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: It isn’t until he winds up in the hospital for the second time that Matt realizes he’s in over his head.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Series: if you're my fix, does that mean you'll fix me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> literally all i care about is the overly angsty abusive boyfriend au that lives in my head because matt is just so ridiculously exploitative


End file.
